


Winchester's Dog

by HauntRavensong



Series: A Mongrel's Tale [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: Greyson is a trophy member of the Skinwalkers since he is a hybrid, but he is tired of it and runs away during an event of various packs.Was it the best decision, or a grave mistake?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a twist of "Once lost, now found" but he is named this time. I am also still using the 'hybrid' lore of the Blade movie for Skinwalkers since they cousins of werewolves, but he isn't totally immune to the weaknesses.
> 
> Dog form is still an Elkhound. I would put up the specific picture I wanted him to be but it seems this place won't let me use a pic off my phone -.-

_**January 17th, 2006** _

"You remember the rules, Greyson?" A woman asked as she fixed the teenager's bowtie. To her and the pack, this is such a rare occasion. Once every ten years or so various packs of Skinwalkers gather and find or show off their children that are old enough to have a mate. This allows for more variety in the packs and helps with numbers if anyone wants to live with a different pack.

This year it is more of a showing off for hers since Greyson, her soon to be fifteen year old son, is a hybrid. His father was human and his mother obviously the Skinwalker, but it was a fling. Unlike werewolves, skinwalkers can have truly hybrid children though most children of that pairing usually are stillborn or soon dead after birth. Greyson is the first recorded surviving hybrid and his mother's pack has mixed feelings about him.

On one hand some hate him because of being part human along with the fact that he can't turn people. (The alpha made him bite people in both human and dog form and even kept an eye on those people. They never changed.)

On the other they think he'll be useful in defense of the pack because of him having more resistance to silver. It still hurts him but he can tolerate it better than his packmates. Which makes them kind of hate him still, but Greyson doesn't care. He honestly hates being in the pack and being nothing more than a trophy. He had tried asking about who his father was but his mother quickly...dissuaded any talk about the man.

"I remember." He clarified to her. She may be his mother but she doesn't really act like one and they never really connected on that level. The only time she shows being a normal mother was when this gathering was first brought up and she fussed over his outfit.

She smiled feral at him, disguised as a sweet smile. "You will find a mate and gift us with strong pups. Hunters won't stand a chance." This pack are very much against humans, hunters more specifically but who can blame them? All, if not most monsters, are against those who disrupt their life. If Greyson could make children with his resistance to silver then they have a chance.

Greyson doesn't want that though. The teen felt torn and what she said only hardened his resolve to leave. He never wants to hurt anyone and it helps that he also doesn't hunger for hearts like the pack. It will definitely help him be able to live a life if the pack won't be able to find him.

After she finished fussing over his outfit she explained that the get together wasn't for another couple of hours and she expected him to be ready. When she left the teen didn't hesitate to pack up some outfits and other things needed on the road. Everything only took about thirty minutes since he had been preparing to leave. He wasn't expecting the gathering to happen this night, totally took him by surprise.

Despite having been isolated by his "pack" he actually knew a few skills. Granted they're skills not normally to be proud of but it will help. And he may have taken a few cars owned by packmates for a spin so he also knows how to drive.

Greyson quickly changed out of the suit and put on an outfit he had enchanted (from various magic books he had stolen from the alpha) to hide his scent before making a break for it with his bags in tow. His outfit is more like a cosplay piece with a matching mask, but again it's going to help him get away before the pack notices.

After what felt like hours (it was a thirty minute run) he finally made it to the nearest town without bumping into any other skinwalkers. He hopes they won't find him but he will have to put his faith in the enchantments of his clothes. It was still night so his costume hid him well in the darker areas. He needed to find a car filled with gas and able to carry his duffel.

There were plenty of cars in the local hospital parking lot so he stalked there. A Ford F-150 caught his attention. Looking inside he could see that it was likely driven by just one person. He was careful in unlocking it so he wouldn't have to deal with an alarm, and inside he put his bag in the back before quickly working to hotwire it. When he started the truck he saw it was actually full so he felt beyond thankful for that. Another thing he was thankful for was that no one came out as he pulled out of the parking lot.

For the first time in his life, Greyson felt happy to be alive. He doesn't know where exactly to go but that's okay, he just has to stay out of Arkansas now. It shouldn't be too hard, right?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greyson meets some...interesting hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using the timeline of when each season began and ended so I might be a little off.

_**August 26th, 2010** _

How long has he been in this stupid room now? Greyson can't tell but he is more angry than a roused hornet's nest. Damn hunters got the drop on him when he was clearing out a few rogue vampires that were picking off children.

He never thought that he would take up hunting, but here he is. Plus he honestly hates the idea of cases like the earlier one not being taken care of. Children, no matter if human or not, don't need to be hunted like cattle so he did a service. Lately though there has been many cases that involve monsters being more aggressive.

He somewhat feels it too but not as strongly as others it seems. Which is fine by him, Greyson never feels that deep of a connection of his predatory nature.

After he ran away, he took up residence in Montana where he had a job at sixteen. It was working out fine for a while, until a rash of monster cases flared up and he took the responsibility of taking them out. In disguise, of course. All he really knew was that something big was happening and it's bringing out some of the worst kinds of monsters in the U.S.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and in walked a man the size of Mount Everest with Mufasa's mane, and an older man with no hair. He can smell and see the relation between the two. The Mufasa man had this cold gaze that Greyson didn't like so he backed up until his back hit the wall. He has more strength for sure, but this is a place full of hunters.

The older man's own gaze softened before he spoke. "Take it easy, kid. We just want to talk." He knew that the boy most likely doesn't believe him, but after weeks of hunts in Montana being taken from under his nose he wants to recruit the boy. Especially since of the spell books he had in the duffel. This boy is a prepared hunter, but it's still too dangerous to hunt alone.

Greyson scoffed and ran a hand through his hair when he realized his mask and goggles are gone. "Oh yeah, knocking me out then tossing me in a room more secure than Fort Knox is such a good place to have a conversation."

Mufasa snorted and Greyson shot him a glare. The older man cut in before things could possibly escalate, "My name is Samuel, this is Sam. What's your name, son?"

At that Greyson diverted his attention to the man and huffed in annoyance, "First off, don't call me that. Secondly, my name is Greyson." At first the man held out his hand for a handshake, but given the teen's isolation he didn't know what the man was doing. He raised a brow in confusion before deciding to just continue, "Why the hell did you think it was okay to knock me out?"

Samuel retracted his hand. "Because we didn't think you would have stayed to talk. You have a habit of making quick getaways after your hunts, but I'll admit, you are clever for your age." The main thing that Samuel found clever were the enchantments etched onto the mask of the disguise, which he traced as something similar to invisibility, but altered. He could only guess that the rest of the outfit was enchanted also.

Greyson knew they couldn't possibly know about his cases although he was interested to see where this would go. He leaned back against the wall, "You're right." He admitted, "I really wouldn't have stayed in order to cover my own butt, but since I'm here now what do you want?"

"Would you be interested in working together?" The man let a smile play on his lips, "You help us and we help you. Simple as that and you can even work on those blueprints I found in your duffel." 

When he saw the red on Greyson's face he held up his hands to placate him. "I only saw what was on the very top. No one else has gone through it." That seemed to do the trick since the teen relaxed slightly. Hesitation still was deep in Greyson's veins however.

Greyson began to mull it over in his mind. On one hand he can actually have a more steady place to live, but full of dangerous hunters. He can have his curiosity sated over what the hell has been giving him headaches and even, as Samuel mentioned, maybe work on his new crossbow blueprint. The major con of this is if (or when) these hunters find out what he is and he gets murdered to death. Then again he could just go with the flow until he notices even the slightest hint of them knowing.

With a sigh he gave Samuel his answer. "Okay, I'll bite. One condition though." At the mention of that the man tilted his head for him to continue, "If you get cases in Arkansas don't bother telling me to go, it will be no."

The two men gave each other a glance before Samuel looked back to him and nodded. "Sure kid. Before I introduce you to anyone else, do I need to contact your parents? Let them know you're staying here?"

At those questions the grimace couldn't be stopped if he even tried. That answered those by itself so Samuel just gestured for the teen to follow. With Sam behind him, he couldn't help but feel on full alert. He hoped this wouldn't end up with him being six below. 

Only one way to find out though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about a few weeks since Greyson agreed to help the Campbells. So far the entire lot kind of scares him but he expected that. Introductions went okay despite that, but something smelt and still smells off about Christian. He doesn't make his avoidance of the man noticeable since he still puts everyone at a distance.

The Campbells showed interest in the spell books he kept so he let them use the books as long as they weren't damaged. The protection and hide scent spells helped immensely on hunts.

Early on he had noticed that these hunters we're capturing monsters rather than killing them. Greyson had a suspicion that the monster increase was partially, if not mostly, due to this. It scared him.

"So when will this toy be ready?" Gwen Campbell teased. She knew Greyson hated it when his crossbow was called a toy, and she just loved getting a slight rise out of him. It was just like having a little brother, but she could tell that some common things to them seem foreign to him.

Just like the creature of habit he is, he bit the bait. Though this time it was a barely audible mumble. He had gotten better about ignoring it, but another reason why he mumbled was because he was nervous. Last word from Samuel was that Sam's brother, Dean, was going to be joining them. 

A few hours later, and after normal bicker between Gwen and Greyson, Samuel was back with the brothers in tow. He had heard what happened to the others that went with them and he could only imagine how they are feeling. 

The cousins to Sam and Dean were introduced first to him. When his eyes landed on Greyson he seemed to assume, "Lemme guess, you're a fourth cousin?" He also held out his hand to which went ignored by Greyson.

Gwen chuckled, "He's the only one here not related to you. And don't worry, Greyson doesn't shake hands with anyone." She only smiled as a glare and rude gesture were sent her way. 

"She's right." Greyson admitted while shrugging, "Don't take it personally." Dean smiled awkwardly and then asked about his age, which the teen's answer surprised everyone. He only responded with, "None of you ever asked." Before working on finding the specific cases Samuel wants.

Dean seemed to be somewhat settling in after a few hours. He was still reeling from the fact that his brother has been out of Hell all this time, and his grandfather and other family members too. It is a little overwhelming so he stepped out for a bit. To clear his head.

He stared up at the stars wanting an answer to many questions. A voice startled him, "Nothing like the air to help huh?" The voice was from the shorter figure of Greyson. He smelled Dean's frustration and confusion easily, but it was the hurt that made him want to check on the man.

"Yeah." Dean grunted, "It's just..." He made an obscene movement with his arms out of that frustration. Some things are just so difficult at times, and properly voicing is one of those. 

"It's so much to take in after a short time." Greyson summarized and explained, "I know a bit of that. I'm sure the story of how I ended up here got to you by Gwen, if Sam hadn't told ya first."

The man snorted. "I know you weren't a happy camper. What about your folks? Do they know about what you're doin'?"

He gave it thought before answering with a lie of omission. "If you're wanting a sob story about why I'm hunting then prepare to be disappointed. As far as I know, they're not dead. I just don't know who my father is while my mother could care less."

Dean looked over at him with sad eyes. A look that Greyson knows and doesn't like. Pity. He warned the man not to ever give him that look unless he wants a shotgun shoved up his butt. The comment got a chuckle out of Dean.

The two stood in comfortable silence for a while longer before going inside. There's a lot to do and little time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazyish day at Bobby's before the brothers and Greyson take cases.

It is quiet in Bobby's house as Dean and Sam were restocking on a few things. While they did this, Greyson stayed in the living room with the older hunter. The reason Greyson is with them is because Dean felt that the teen was keyed up, not that he blamed him. They were all sore about the alpha Shifter breaking into the compound and killed Mark before taking baby John.

There was also the fact that, according to Gwen, the Shifter tried taking the teen with it until he woke up and plunged his silver knife in the thing's leg. Must've thought he wasn't worth that much hassle since it left him be, but it still shook Greyson.

Introductions between Bobby and the teen were a little awkward. Though Bobby smiled when Greyson said that he liked his hat, but after that he was shy. It was kind of adorable to see a stoic guy like Greyson turn into a shy mess.

Bobby decided to make conversation. "Where ya from, kid? I noticed ya got a slight accent." It wasn't an accent like a certain demon they know but rather more of a southern tone to it. Though it isn't strong.

"I...I'm from Arkansas." Greyson wasn't used to casual conversation with people he didn't know. It was scary yet Bobby didn't seem to mind his outburst about liking his hat. He'll be the first one to admit he has odd taste in things. Hell, he even has cat-eared headphones that light up in his bag.

Bobby continued carefully when he saw Greyson slightly tense up. He hoped that this isn't a sore subject for him. "So how did ya take up huntin'?"

For this Greyson sat down since the brothers seem to be taking a break. And also are interested in the story yet said nothing knowing the teen might clam up if they did. "I knew about monsters since I was a kid, but I only started hunting when toddlers in the area I lived in were being killed. No hunters we're in Montana at the time so I handled the cases. Although I wasn't expecting to be knocked out and be asked to join other hunters."

With the last bit he gave Sam a pointed look who only raised a brow. Dean's heart broke a bit to realize how he got in to hunting, though it did explain why Greyson was more upset about the baby shifter more than Mark.

To ease up, Bobby offered to make some lunch for them and went to the kitchen. Greyson wanted to say no but he knew it was also for the brothers. The expression on his face caused Dean to chuckle which in return earned him a glare. Eventually he explained to Greyson that they'll actually spend the night before getting on the road again.

He groaned at that. Though it isn't too bad, he gets to be out of the compound for a while. It will give the Campbells privacy for their grief of Mark. He himself didn't really talk to the guy, but there was a mutual respect between the two.

A couple of hours after lunch Greyson is reading some of the lore books Bobby has while Sam is still on his laptop, Dean is relaxing with a beer. Bobby had to go to town for what he has in mind for dinner. He'll never admit it out loud, but he's looking forward to it after lunch. It was simply sandwiches but with homemade meatballs.

Greyson had three sandwiches of it and loved it. Food he had back home was bland when it came to his share. They wanted him to be peak healthy which led to severe small portions of food.

"Huh, a bronze blade covered in blood of a victim." Greyson muttered to himself. The mention of the page had Dean cringe a bit. Everyone looked up in surprise when they heard the sound of feathers in the wind. Greyson had his gun pointed at a man in a trench coat that was suddenly in the room.

The man stared at Greyson and was about to do something but Dean stopped him by getting between the two, "Cass, he's a friend. Greyson, put the gun away. He ain't gonna hurt ya."

It was slow but Greyson did as he was told once the man's scent hit his nose. He smelled the scent on Sam and Dean so he knew he was their friend, but he didn't expect an angel of all things. He encountered an angel that was being tortured by a demon back in Montana and saved her. At least tried, but her injuries were too horrible.

"I apologize, I didn't realize you had company." The angel said while still staring at Greyson. The angel noticed he relaxed considerably as he put the gun away, which was a relief. "I am Castiel."

For once he met someone that didn't put their hand out. "I'm Greyson." He gave a polite nod and stretched before deciding to go for a walk. "Of all things, I never expected you two to be friends with an angel."

He muttered it really hoping no one heard it as he walked by. He covered it up by saying, "I'm gonna go for a walk. Give you guys a little time to catch up." He was out of the door before any of them could protest.

The trio gave each other a glance but decided to leave it be for now. Although Castiel heard what Greyson muttered and while it had him confused, it also brought relief to know he wouldn't have to try and hide his nature. But it does make him wonder how the young man knows of angels.

Greyson was gone for only fifteen minutes, and running in his dog form was what he needed to relax. He hasn't shifted in so long since joinging the Campbells but he did feel uneasy about it. A voice in his head was strong until he shifted back so he knew he had to limit his shifts as a just in case.

Castiel was inside still when he entered the house so he felt a little nervous again. For a moment he shoved it down and decided to get back to reading, and Castiel sat a respectable distance. It was only them in the room.

"How do you know about angels?" Castiel suddenly asked. It surprised Greyson to where he thought he had given himself whiplash. The angel tilted his head waiting for an answer.

"You heard that huh?" Greyson rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed at Cass' nod and told him about his hunt involving the demon and angel. To his surprise Castiel's eyes softened at the mention of the angel's name: Bethany.

"I appreciate that you tried to help her, Greyson. You risked much by doing that." Then he just up and left without explanation. And Greyson thought himself weird. He shrugged it off and went back to reading.

When Dean came downstairs the teen told him about Castiel up and leaving. At that he just shook his head and went to the kitchen. Apparently Sam migrated his way there.

It was just an hour later when Bobby got back and Greyson helped carry in the groceries. When the man told them he was making chili, Dean's mouth practically watered while Sam still seemed disinterested in it. This will be Greyson's first time tasting it but given the meatballs, he knows it's going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at names that's why my chapters for this don't have them.

Everything happened in a blur. First Greyson and the brothers were tracking possible vampires, then all of a sudden Dean is nearly a vampire. Nearly. At first Greyson thought it would be an easy case given his sense of smell, but there are so many vamps that some humans got their scent on them. He got confused, which sucked.

Ha.

He got there too late when Dean was pinned, although he wasn't sure about Sam. The younger Winchester's attitude toward Dean's predicament was...disturbing. He knew something was off about Sam but this nonchalance is scary. Sam called Samuel soon after they got back into their motel room.

Right now Dean is panicking about fighting his new found vamparic nature. Greyson knows it can't be easy so he tries to calm him down. "As long as you don't drink human blood you can't fully change. Samuel said he can-"

"Oh yeah, and how long do ya think I can hold this off?!" Dean nearly shouted. The horror in his eyes made the teen feel for him, but he honestly didn't know what to do. Their best bet is for Samuel to know something once he arrives.

"We can use this to our advantage." Sam stated, shocking the other two who turned sharply at him. He just shrugged, "As a vampire he can get in to the nest no problem."

Greyson got up from his seat and told the taller man, "Dude, I gotta talk to you just a sec." Once they were in the hall Greyson whisper shouted, "You really want to use your brother to find a whole nest? If they find out his true intentions then he's out numbered!"

While Sam spoke the sound of footsteps caught Greyson's attention. The weight of them was familiar so he guessed it was the old hunter. Sure enough, it was him who rounded the corner and saw them arguing. As he got closer they stopped and he asked them, "How is he?"

"Panicking." Greyson replied with slight irritation in his voice, "What do you expect from someone who is turning?"

Samuel shrugged and was a little shocked at the teen's attitude. Though he knows that Greyson tries to look out for everyone he knows, even if he won't admit it. He put his hand on Greyson's shoulder and gave a reassuring smile, "Good thing I know a few tricks. Is he in the room?"

When he and Sam nodded, they followed after Samuel only to find that the room was empty. The window is wide open and Greyson spoke mainly to himself, "Oh fuck me."

How did he not hear the window open?!

Samuel cursed under his breath before telling them. "Sam, you and I will look for him. Greyson, you stay here and call us when he comes back." He left out the part of possibly murdering him to death, but they all knew it might come to that.

Well at least Greyson doesn't. He knows Dean is a strong man with tons of resolve. If anyone can resist being a bloodsucker long enough for what Samuel has planned, it's Dean.

~~~~~~~~

It was maybe a few hours until Dean was back in the room. Greyson had fallen asleep, a bad habit when he was bored, but woke up in time to see him sit down nearby. Just as he reached for his phone, Sam and Samuel came through the door talking about possibly offing Dean.

While Dean wasn't happy about that, he had to stick up for Greyson when Samuel began to reprimand him over not calling sooner. The atmosphere was very tense between Dean and his grandfather as the latter told them about a cure for vampirism. However it only works if the affected hasn't tasted human blood.

Thank God Dean hasn't done that.

Before they could work on the cure, Dean had told them that he wanted to take care of the nest first since they would likely allow him to waltz through the door being none the wiser. It was a risky plan but Greyson understood it was the only way since the vamps know their faces so his enchantments on their clothes is void.

It irritated him to not help after just tagging along with them. Dean seemed to sense his irritation and patted his shoulder. "I'll be fine, kiddo. Just make sure you're ready when any stragglers get out."

"Fine." Greyson huffed. He became used to not really hunting but he won't deny he has been itching to see action again. Huh, maybe he does give in to his instincts after all.

A moment later Dean went off to find the nest while the trio kept their enchanted clothes on and followed a good distance away. Greyson hid himself entirely since he also wore his mask and goggles. With what they saw in the one girl's room, he could fit in as a knock-off goth in his whole outfit.

With Samuel, he found the outfit somewhat odd but a slight necessity. To conceal scent and identity was important to the teen and the older hunter thought it was to protect his family.

Only Dean has a bit of insight to the family situation, and Greyson still can't figure out  _why_ he told him anything.

The three were just outside of the building the nest seems to be held up in. And Greyson could tell given the putrid smell of human blood wafting out of the door alone. They had a lot.

"Should we go inside?" Greyson asked in a hushed tone. Samuel shook his head telling them to wait a few minutes. He wanted Dean to have enough time to at least get familiar with the place and have an advantage of surprise.

So they waited. It was the longest minutes Greyson has ever felt before Samuel decided now would be a good time to go in after no stragglers were seen. Thank fuck. Waiting is the worst thing for him.

Inside was a massacre. Beheaded bodies were everywhere, and the amount of blood was more than enough to seep into his mask. He decided to take it off in an effort to breathe a bit better but it just made it worse. Human and vampire blood mixed in the air causing him to want to gag.

He just braved through it and continued to look for Dean.

Said man was found on the ground level with his boot on the head of the vamp that turned him. If he was slightly disoriented from the blood Greyson would think that the scene would be badass.

 After a very tedious clean up, they made it back to the motel and Samuel didn't waste any time in making the cure. In a way, it made sense that they would need blood of the vamp that turned him.

And after an even longer few minutes of what looked like a man hacking up his guts along with something dead, Greyson is now grossed out and just ready for bed. Before he really could do that, Samuel wanted to speak with him.

"We will need you for a hunt once we have more information, Greyson." Samuel said to him matter of factly. "Be ready."

It wasn't unusual for Samuel to say something then leave him on a cliffhanger, he just wished the old man waited until he felt at least somewhat better about this hunt. He felt like absolute shit for what happened to Dean.

Samuel left without another word leaving him to mull over what he said. Things must be coming to a head for whatever the old man has planned, which in turn means monsters will no doubt be much more aggressive.

He groaned and went back in the room. Dean was passed out but of course Mufasa was still awake. He looked up from his laptop with a raised brow, "What did he say to you?"

"Nothin' you don't already know." Is all he replied with before grabbing his PJ's and showering. He needs his favorite vanilla 2 in 1 shampoo to get the smell of blood out. Besides, despite most dogs he loves a bath.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things are discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've said this before, but Greyson's enchanted disguise was inspired by the Girros armor set from Monster Hunter World but with the female versions mask and goggles.

This was by far the most frustrating thing Greyson had experienced aside from the drama of when he crashed one of his packmate's four-wheeler in a tree years ago. Earlier he got the call from Samuel for the 'big hunt' along with almost all of the other hunters on the compound. Normally it's no big deal, but Samuel made him rear guard with Gwen and Dean, which royally pissed him off.

From what he knows from Dean, Samuel took the alpha vampire instead of killing it. Again it didn't surprise the hybrid given the voice gnawing at him about prisoner monsters. Though he does wish he couldn't see what they saw when asleep sometimes; he's tired of seeing the torture they're going through. 

Oddly enough the visions never bothered him before. They only came after the brothers killed off that truth goddess some weeks back. For some reason he  _really_ wanted to tear her to shreds. Aside from the fact that he admitted a very embarrassing story from his childhood to the older Winchester.

And learning from Castiel that Sam was actually soulless was more of a shock. He honestly thought that no one could survive without their soul. Now he knows it just makes people assholes. It even explains why Dean had been so surprised with his brother's nonchalant behavior; Sam must be the opposite of what his soulless self is.

Anyways, right now he's sneaking around the perimeter of the warehouse where the alpha was taken to make sure none of the others drop in on them while Sam and Dean went inside. Why the fuck they're side lining him is a mystery he'll never solve, but he is getting frustrated with it.

Just as he rounded the corner back to where Dean parked, the strong scent of sulphur hit his nose. Automatically he drew his pistol and right hand on his flask of holy water as he carefully stepped to the Impala. His new found experience with the brothers got him more familiar with the smells of angel and demon.

A familiar voice greeted him, "Hi, Greyson." He turned around sharply only to be face to face with a black-eyed Christian. 

Without hesitation he splashed the man with holy water and it hit the demon's face. The demon staggered back while cursing and it gave Greyson just enough time to try to bolt inside the building. He wasn't expecting to be tackled to the ground and then a knife came dangerously close to his jugular, making him freeze.

The demon let out a humorless laugh, "You're a sneaky little bastard, aren't you, Grey?" He didn't allow the teen to answer as he was being dragged on to his feet and then they teleported inside. To a closet where Christian tied him up and gagged him, "Any noise and you, and the Winchesters are dead. Got it?"

The condescending tone made him narrow his dark blue eyes at the demon. He only chuckled as he shut the door making no light be seen, but this is nothing since Greyson has night vision. It doesn't look like it's day time but light enough for him not to be scared.

Internally he face palmed because he knew,  _fucking knew_ that something wasn't right with Christian. He brushed it off though which proved to be his mistake. Maybe he should've told someone but explaining how he knew would just be even more problematic. Can't just go up and say "Oh this guy smells funny, detain him" without giving them a hint of his hybrid nature.

If Christian is a demon then that means there are possibly more. And he can't think of any other reason than the alpha vampire is what they want. That also means Sam, Dean, and even the other Campbells are in danger if they don't know about Christian.

Greyson found an old piece of broken pipe sticking out so he began to rub his wrists against it in hopes of breaking the rope. It wasn't ideal but he has no other means to break the rope. Although he is glad that these people use rope rather than cuffs.

Idiots.

Not knowing how much time past he heard the brothers talking along with a deeper voice. It wasn't far but not close either. Most likely far enough away that the vampire wouldn't pick up his or Christian's scent. He was sort of close to breaking the rope, which irritated him more. It was thicker than he initially thought.

All of a sudden it sounded like a fight broke out. Grunts and bangs similar to being thrown were slightly heard. During the scuffle, he was suddenly grabbed from his closet and was now staring at the other Campbells and the Winchesters. "Now now, don't do anything brash or the lad is dead." An accented voice said. It was oddly familiar too.

He looked to see a shortish man, another demon, glancing between him and the brothers. Greyson recognized him as the demon doing most of the torturing of other monsters.

A knife dug into his throat but not drawing blood. It made the brothers back off while Greyson rolled his eyes at this situation. He hoped it was demon Christian holding him because he is going to punch the fucker when the rope gets undone. While it isn't broken it's loose enough for him to carefully work them out.

 He subtly worked the rope as everyone talked, at which point him, Dean, and Sam learned that Samuel had been capturing monsters  _for_ the demon. Greyson sent the older hunter a deadly glare along with Dean. In hindsight he knew he couldn't really get angry. He knew monsters were being captured at the start since he had a hand in a few, but he didn't think they were being handed over to demons for dissection or vivisection.

"You're Crowley's bitch." Sam said with only a tiny bit of surprise. The man still stayed mostly disinterested otherwise.

What he said caused a gagged cackle from Greyson and in turned earned him a glare from Samuel. He ignored it in favor for still working the rope. It is loose enough for him to slip a wrist out without making the rope fall, but he is nearly right against the other demon. This is fucking difficult enough.

He tried talking through the gag to distract them all while glaring at Samuel again. "Mmmnnnph nnnnph shmmp vmmmn mn emmmn."

Turns out he had a translator in Sam who turned to his grandfather, "He said you're a stupid fuck to trust a demon."

The demon, Crowley, then turned around with an amused smirk. The teen didn't like it, but for some reason Christian backed up a bit from his body. Thank goodness. It gave him a chance to reach in his back coat pocket for a knuckle made of pure iron. The demon spoke again. "You're right, but there's always something people are willing to bargain for, Ducky." 

Greyson's eyes narrowed at Crowley who only smirked and turned back around to the Winchesters. "Now, on the subject of Moose's soul."

While the demon spoke, Christian relaxed his grip on both knife and Greyson's torso so he used the opportunity to slip the knuckle on his left fist. No one ever expects a left hook, and also he's a leftie. When Crowley began to talk about capturing more monsters on a 'list' he took the chance by quickly grabbing the knife from Christian and turning to give the demon a connecting punch to the joint of the jaw. Even though Greyson knows he can do more damage, he held back not wanting demons to get a hint of his true strength.

As the guy stumbled back, the teen practically bolted behind the others. Samuel and Gwen stared bewildered, but Christian was pissed. The demon made a move toward them but was stopped by a too amused Crowley, "Now now, we have what we want. I know you will do anything for your brother's soul, Squirrel. And as for you, Ducky, well played. You were taught well."

Was...he really  _complimenting him_ for punching his minion? 

He ripped the gag off and showed off the knuckle, "Always be prepared." He still stood somewhat close to the brothers because they are a wall by themselves. Being 5'8 at nineteen years old was a pain. Damn genetics, but he can't blame his father.

"As I said," Crowley drawled out looking the brothers dead in the eyes. "Give me an alpha, I'll give you your soul."

~~~~~~~~

  _ **Later on at Bobby's...**_

To say that things are a mess is an understatement. After the confrontation with Crowley and Samuel, Dean decided to stay away from the Campbells while doing what he can to bring Sam's soul back. They're resting at Bobby's again before hunting anew with another purpose.

He was both surprised and grateful when the older Winchester offered him a spot in the Impala. There wasn't any valuables he left at the compound so they drove right to Bobby's.

While he felt bad for the whole predicament he knows he can't fully grasp the gravity of the situation since he never had a strong bond with anyone. Sure he's nice and tries to be understanding, but he felt empty otherwise.

For now he doesn't mind since his head had been hurting much more than usual. Someone, or something, has been trying to worm its way in. He isn't sure if it's specifically targeted at him, but he knows all monsters and creatures are hearing this corrupted song. 

It's late enough that Dean and Bobby are asleep, although Robo-Sam is awake looking for cases. He took a soda and decided to step outside to enjoy the clear sky. 

Even back in Arkansas, he loved stargazing. The skies in Montana were pure wonder compared to back home though. The sky here is similar to Montana but not quite, but all of them are pure beauty to see the far away stars, planets, and moons twinkle against a midnight blue or black veil in such a carefree way.

The sound of wings went off behind him, but he didn't turn knowing from the first time that it was Castiel. The angel walked up and stood beside him while he greeted, "Hello, Castiel."

"Hello, Greyson." The angel's gravelly voice sounded like a rumble. How in the world that could happen he would never know, but it was...comforting in a way. He also sounded tired. It was long before Castiel spoke again while looking to the sky as well, "I apologize for my sudden departure after what you told me of Bethany."

"It's fine." He responded, his slight southern drawl showing. "As an angel, I can guess you're busy with something. Especially as a soldier of God." After he said that, Greyson could smell the sadness off of him, and he knew he fucked up. 

The angel seemed to ponder something. "What do you see when you look to the sky?"

The question caught him off guard but he thought about it before answering. "I see something full, yet empty, beautiful and lonely at times. I see myself and others in a sense."

It was such a long time since he had a serious conversation that didn't involve hunting. It's nice and to be talking to someone not really biased, at least he thinks. And that the conversation is being had with an angel floored him.

"You feel lonely?" Came the even more unexpected question. No one ever showed even half as much concern as Dean, Bobby, and Castiel showed. Gwen showed concern also but it was always more for her benefit to try and get under his skin later on.

Greyson saw no point in lying. "Sometimes, but there's no point in seeking it out. A few things gotta happen on their own." He left it at that and thankfully Castiel did as well. Both of them settled on the porch looking back into the veil of ever changing stars.

A comfortable silence formed as the two seemed to enjoy each other's company despite not really knowing one another. He had a feeling Castiel didn't want to disturb the others. Greyson saw a shooting star a few moments later. With a smile he made a childish wish much like a child on their birthdays. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.

"You're playing a very dangerous game, kid." The man, skinwalker rather, known as Lucky told Greyson. 

A case involving skinwalkers was a major risk, but Lucky didn't rat out Greyson. Strangely enough. The man could have diverted attention from himself onto the teen yet he didn't. That saved Greyson's ass in more ways than once.

He felt that he owed a fellow dog so here they were, on the outskirts of the city.

"Yup." Greyson popped the 'p'. "But I'm still livin'." He then dug a paper out of his pocket and handed it to Lucky. "If you're interested, the guy could give you what you need if you ever find yourself in that town."

Lucky took the paper. "You fed on hearts?"

The teen shook his head, "No, but there used to be a wolf that needed the hearts but didn't want to kill. Guess being caretaker over a graveyard has its advantages." Then he gave the man a suspicious look, "Why didn't you rat me out? You could've saved your own pelt if you did."

Lucky seemed to consider his answer since it took him a long moment to answer. "Honestly, I don't know. But I do know who you and your pack are, and that you're in danger with them." 

Not quite the answer he expected but it's fair. He doesn't know why he does half the shit he does himself aside from self preservation.

"Your pack still wants you alive." Lucky pulled him from his thoughts, "For any chance of a resistance to silver, they need you, but I can tell you don't want to go back." He brushed past Greyson and looked back over his shoulder, "I hope you find what you're looking for, kid."

Lucky turned into a German Shepherd and took off. Not that Greyson blames him, he needs to get back to the motel before Mufasa becomes suspicious of why he's gone.

He wishes he was tall enough to clock Sam in the jaw for those lame dog jokes and jabs. Fucking asshole.

Greyson knows that the danger level is rising for him the longer he stays, not only because of the Winchesters but also because of the monsters. The last few cases they had actually had monsters that seemed to focus on capturing Greyson despite his hide scent enchantments.

That told him something was either in his head or that word had spread about him. Or both actually. He needs to think about what will be his out when it comes to that.

~~~~~~~

_**Again at Bobby's...** _

If he had the money to get on who would win a scowl contest between Sam and this Balthazar guy, then he'd be broke for betting on both. Greyson has no clue of what happened but he is entertained by this staring contest.

"Should I get a measuring tape?" He asked as he sat down with his sandwich. They turned their scowls on to him, but alas, it has no effect. His mother could kick their asses in brooding  _and_ scowling.

"We all know who would win." The angel all too proudly proclaimed. It only got an eye roll from Sam while Greyson just snorted.

"Oh please." Sam then quipped, "The only thing you would win is a drinking contest."

Then Greyson snickered, "That's probably how he got his vessel to say yes."

"Excuse you." Balthazar indignantly pouted, "I do have other methods other than drinking." He added a wink and looked toward Greyson who just tilted his head and rose a brow in confusion.

"I feel that there's a hidden meaning behind that."

Sam seemed rather amused while the angel now rolled his eyes. "That's because there is." He then chuckled as he shook his head, "You are innocent for a nineteen year old. It's adorable."

Greyson bristled at that and had his own indignant glare after stopping mid bite of the food. "I am NOT adorable."

"No, no, of course not." Sam mockingly cooed to him. For some reason, that tone alone made Greyson nearly ten fold more annoyed. He seemed almost angry with the next glare but instead of saying anything, he just left the room.

He knew he got looks but he didn't care. The faux caring tone was used by all of his pack toward him so it always got to him more than it should. He also had to leave because he felt his eyes trying to change and that would ruin everything.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. He whirled around to see Balthazar who seemed....concerned?

"Are you alright?" He asked in his normal tone. The blond angel's eyes seemed as if they were trying to see Greyson's soul, which unnerved him slightly.

"Fine." Greyson told him as he ducked out of the line of sight. "Just been a rough few weeks." Then he realized something, "Hey...why are suddenly concerned?"

The angel shrugged as he smirked, "I'm not sure, but you are more fun to be around than those flannel fanatics. You have a sense of humor unless it's dirty humor, but that can easily be remedied."

"Oh no." Greyson's eyes widened just before he was grabbed and then suddenly in a room with a tv playing something. "What are-" he was cut off.

"We are going to get you a little more familiar with dirty humor and references." He explained, making Greyson groan out of slight annoyance. Greyson cut himself off since the sound was almost full canine.

It doesn't seem that Balthazar noticed so that's a good thing. He could tell this is going to be a long night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it :D
> 
> Question for you guys; Should I put Greyson in a relationship with anyone?


End file.
